


Let me help you

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, NaruSasu Day, Romance, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Las pérdidas de las personas amadas causan heridas más profundas que nadie es capaz de ver a simple vista, sólo aquellos ojos despojados de vida son capaces de reconocer a sus semejantes. Una voz silenciosa que pedía auxilio fue escuchada por la persona indicada, quien irónicamente tampoco era la mejor opción.





	Let me help you

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la historia es mía. Este fic participa en el concurso all your dream come true

One shot: Let me help you

 

―Todos en marcha ―gritó Naruto con firmeza estando en la entrada de la aldea de Konoha listo para su misión.

Todos los compañeros de su generación junto a Yamato y Kakashi liderando, partieron de la aldea en busca del rastro de Sasuke. Finalmente tenían la posibilidad de dar con él y desperdiciarla era inadmisible. Si no lo hallaban antes de que éste se encontrara con Itachi no habría forma de saber cual sería su siguiente objetivo o rumbo. Eso sólo significaba agravar aun más la dificultad para recuperarlo y el equipo siete era el más determinado a no fallar en esta ocasión. Antes lo habían hecho, dejándolos con un gran arrepentimiento por no hacerlo mejor. Además, había una gran diferencia y esa era que contaban con la ayuda prestada por otros shinobis. Todos estaban listos y dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí para ayudar a Naruto en su búsqueda, ya que ese era el espíritu de los ninjas de la aldea de la Hoja, quienes nunca abandonaban a ningún compañero.

 

_“Esta vez lo alcanzaré”_

 

El único pensamiento que dominaba la mente de Naruto era el de recuperar a su mejor amigo. Luego de tantos tropiezos y problemas para seguir su rastro al fin tenía una pista clara sobre el lugar donde estaría. Era consciente de que seguramente se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla de vida o muerte entre los hermanos Uchiha y su mayor temor era el resultado. Podría ser Itachi el vencedor. Un escenario demasiado posible, pero con el que no sabría cómo lidiar. Por otro lado si ganaba Sasuke, le preocupaba lo que deseara hacer después de su tan ansiada venganza. Cuando se vieron en el escondite de Orochimaru afirmó que ya no tenía ningún lazo con ellos. Empero, le demostraría que se equivocaba. El equipo siete era su familia también y lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

―Por allí ―señaló la joven Hyuga alzando su brazo señalando una zona del bosque siendo consumida por unas llamas de color negro―. Aunque es difícil, logré ver algo de chakra.

―¿Estás segura, Hinata? ―cuestionó Kakashi activando su sharingan para intentar captar algo.

―No puedo confirmarlo a esta distancia ―respondió deteniendo el avance para concentrarse mejor―. Ese fuego parece estar hecho de chakra e impide que logre ver algo claramente.

―Tendremos que rodear esas extrañas llamas para… ―dijo Yamato siendo rápidamente interrumpido.

―¡Sasuke! ―exclamó Uzumaki con todas sus fuerzas intentando abrirse paso sin importarle el peligro.

―Espera, Naruto ―ordenó Hatake atrapándolo antes de que hiciera una tontería―. Esos akatsuki siguen rondando por esta zona. No puedes ir así como así, podrían estarte tendiendo una trampa ―explicó el maestro de cabellos plateados.

―El de la máscara y el sujeto que parece una planta están tras Sasuke ―dijo alterado el rubio soltándose de su agarre―. No podemos dejar que le hagan algo ―declaró con gran seriedad en su mirar.

―Naruto ―llamó su compañera de cabellos rosados colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo―. Yo también estoy preocupada por él, pero no quiero perder a mis dos compañeros en un sólo día ―expresó preocupada.

Aquellas palabras lograron calmar un poco al jinchuriki, después de todo, eso era una misión ninja y como tal requería concentración. Él no era el único preocupado por su compañero, pero sí era el más afectado. Aunque intentara disimular su estado, la emoción de finalmente alcanzar a su mejor amigo era más poderosa que su raciocinio. La lógica le dictaba que fuera prudente al acercarse, puesto que su mayor enemigo, la organización akatsuki tenía a sus miembros tras su pista. Empero, su corazón le decía que de no darse prisa podrían volver a apartarlo de su lado. Con Orochimaru muerto al igual que Itachi, su único obstáculo era Akatsuki. Se forzó a tomar aire y espero a que abrieran paso entre las enormes llamaradas negras.

Cuando llegaron donde se llevó a cabo la batalla sólo encontraron ruinas, el suelo desquebrajado y las paredes de lo que alguna vez fue una impotente edificación, hecha pedazos, cuyos restos de rocas se encontraban totalmente dispersos. Notaron que Zetsu consiguió regresar antes que ellos a donde estaban los cuerpos de los hermano Uchiha. El corazón de Naruto pareció detenerse un momento al ver a Sasuke junto a su hermano llenos de sangre, quemaduras y lo más preocupante: no se movían en absoluto. No podía percibir a esa distancia si su amigo seguía respirando. Sin embargo, dejó eso de lado al ver como el enmascarado, conocido como Tobi, ya se encontraba en el lugar más cercano a su objetivo, observando todo minuciosamente. Sin perder el tiempo, el miembro de akatsuki se dispuso a llevarse al Uchiha desmayado a su guarida para atender sus heridas. No lo dejaría morir teniendo la manera ideal de hacer que se uniera a él y lo ayudara a completar con sus planes. El rubio ante eso, sin detenerse a pensar en nada, se lanzó contra el enemigo.

―¡Aléjate de Sasuke! ―gritó haciendo los sellos para invocar a sus clones―. Kage bunshin no jutsu. ―Hizo aparecer tres copias a las cuales les ordenó impedir que escaparan.

―¡Naruto! ―llamó Kakashi preocupado y enojado por verlo avanzar sin un plan previo―. Avancen y cubran a Naruto ―ordenó a los demás ninjas para no perder el tiempo.

Detener a Uzumaki se había vuelto imposible al estar a medio camino, era más factible apoyarlo y protegerlo a intentar su regreso. Los demás ninjas se separaron cubriéndole las espaldas. Hinata y Neji se mantuvieron en la retaguardia con su byakugan activado siguiendo el rastro de Zetsu, quien se había desaparecido en el suelo. En cualquier momento podría aparecer desde el punto más vulnerable que tuvieran y dañar a alguno de sus compañeros. No conseguían verlo a través del suelo ni de las ruinas, era como si hubiera desaparecido por completo de esa área. Empero, lo veían imposible. No al menos sin llevarse a Sasuke, siendo que se les veía tan interesados en su persona.

—¡Rasengan! —gritó Naruto saltando hasta donde se hallaba su enemigo. Su ataque, cuya dirección era correcta, para su desgracia sólo atravesó al otro.

—Retrocede, Naruto —ordenó Kakashi puesto que era quien se encontraba más cerca de aquel individuo.

Cada vez que intentaban llegar donde Uzumaki eran detenidos por los ataques de Zetsu, el cual sólo se hacía visible pocos instantes para detener sus avances. Posteriormente volvía a ocultarse en el suelo, haciendo que ellos no pudieran seguirle el rastro ni siquiera con el byakugan de los Hyuga o el olfato de Kiba. Buscaban formas de llegar donde Uchiha, pero estaban limitados y cada vez estaban más apartados, incluso del jinchuriki. No era coincidencia que él fuera capaz de avanzar a tanta distancia lejos de ellos. Para su mala fortuna, notaron eso demasiado tarde.

—Esta vez no podré jugar con ustedes—dijo Tobi mirando a los ninjas de la Hoja—. En realidad este es todo lo que necesito ―dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke, a quien tenía desmayado a pocos metros suyo.

—¿Sólo se está burlando de nosotros? —se preguntaba con enojo el rubio, viendo con ansías asesinas al responsable de que no pudiera ayudar al azabache, quien ni era consciente de lo que estaban pretendiendo los akatsuki.

Durante la conversación de los ninjas de Konoha sobre cómo proceder para neutralizar a los akatsuki que impedían su avance, Uzumaki lidiaba también con los ataques de Zetsu, los cuales lo obligaban a mantener cierta distancia de Sasuke. Nadie estaba seguro si el hombre planta era capaz de transportarse a voluntad a través del suelo, como alguna vez hizo Haku con sus espejos de hielo, o si estaban lidiando con clones de Zetsu. No obstante, fuera cual fuera su jutsu tendría que tener algún rastro de chakra, por mínimo que fuera, captado por los poderes oculares de los Hyuga o Hatake. Y mientras ellos seguían lidiando con ese problema, el enmascarado alzó del suelo a Uchiha colocándoselo en el hombro para llevárselo de allí.

—Aquí vamos —dijo animado Tobi con una voz que denotaba satisfacción al tener su objetivo en sus manos.

 _“¿Soltara a Uchiha para esquivarlos y que así pasen a través de él o recibirá mi ataque? Tendrá que mostrarnos su técnica de nuevo_ ” . Pensó Shino mientras su ataque se efectuaba—. Háganlo jutsu mushidama (cúpula de insectos) —exclamó el nombre del jutsu mientras sus manos realizaban los sellos.

—Momento —dijo Tobi viéndose prontamente rodeado por una nube negra de insectos.

—Muy bien, bien hecho Shino —celebró emocionado Uzumaki animado por lo que veía.

—¿Y bueno Hinata? —cuestionó Hatake dando indicación implícita de que usará sus ojos nuevamente.

—S-sí —dijo ella activando el byakugan para observar e intentar desvelar el sitio donde se ocultaba Zetsu, puesto que aún no daba con el original o la naturaleza de su jutsu desde que inició la batalla—. No puedo confirmar el chakra del objetivo. Empero, definitivamente el enmascarado está dentro del enjambre de insectos de Shino-kun.

—Yamato —llamó Kakashi.

—Sí —afirmó utilizando su jutsu de madera—. Puedo atrapar a Sasuke-kun en cualquier momento que se presente la oportunidad —informó cuando la madera naciente de su mano estuvo en posición apuntando directamente al objetivo.

—¿Cómo vamos, Shino? —preguntó el ninja copia.

—Puedo sentir su presencia —confirmó Shino—. ¿Por qué? Porque puedo deducir sus movimientos con mis kikaichuu aún están extrayendo su chakra —explicó orgulloso de sus insectos.

—Bien, sigue extrayéndoselo —dijo Naruto animado de que al fin pudieran separar a tan molesto sujeto de su objetivo.

—¿Cómo es posible? —exclamó con sorpresa Shino al igual que los demás que no se explicaban como el Akatsuki se desvaneció entre los insectos—. Los insectos que estaban rastreando su chakra lo perdieron por completo es imposible.

—¿Usó la técnica de reemplazo? —preguntó Sakura en voz alta.

―Da igual ―exclamó Naruto al ver a Uchiha tirado en el suelo―. Sasuke está frente a nosotros ―afirmó corriendo hacia él.

Uzumaki avanzó hacia su amigo viendo como los insectos de Shino volaban y buscaban el rastro del akatsuki perdido. Todos los demás estaban en alerta aun reflexionando sobre lo que había sucedido, ¿aquel jutsu no podía ejecutarse si llevaba a otra persona o acaso…? El jinchuriki, ignorando todo tipo de pensamiento sobre el peligro, se agachó frente a su amigo y abofeteó levemente el golpeado rostro de Sasuke comprobando que siguiera con vida. Sintió su respiración demasiado leve, al punto de ser casi imperceptible. Al menos no estaba muerto, así que sólo eso consiguió sacarle una sonrisa y un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Abrazó a Uchiha buscando la mejor forma de alzarlo para salir lo más rápido de allí y ponerlo a salvo.

 “ _Su cuerpo se desvaneció por completo_ ”. Fue el incrédulo pensamiento que tuvo Yamato

―¿Por qué no pudo llevarse a Sasuke-kun? ¿Tendrá alguna dificultad o hay algo más? —dejó escapar aquella pregunta en un tono bajo.

—No puede ser —dijo Sakura—. Si realmente puede desaparecer a su voluntad, no me extrañaría que también pudiera hacerlo con partes de su cuerpo. Eso explicaría porque sólo una parte de su cuerpo logró evadir los ataques de antes —afirmó recordando el ataque de Naruto y su rostro cambió a una expresión de preocupación al darse cuenta de algo importante—. ¡Naruto! Regresa enseguida. ¡Esto es una trampa! ―gritó Haruno incitándolo a volver.

—Entonces básicamente no está esquivando los ataques. Sólo están pasando directamente a través de él —dijo Kakashi mirando a su alumna y luego al rubio, quien volvía con su amigo en brazos―. Si quisiera podría llevarse a Sasuke, lo dejó como señuelo a propósito.

—Lo encontré —avisó Hinata captando la atención de sus compañeros—. Ahí —afirmó mirando el suelo directamente debajo del Uzumaki donde estaba el objetivo.

—Hola, hola —saludó alegremente el Akatsuki planta haciendo que Naruto pusiera una expresión de disgusto ante la burla y diera un gran salto hacia atrás, alejándose aun más de sus compañeros.

Los ninjas de la hoja se veían en un predicamento al tener al enmascarado interponiéndose entre ellos y los otros chicos. Ese era el plan de Tobi, dejar a Uchiha y el jinchuriki acorralados lejos del apoyo de sus compañeros. Después de todo, ellos no podían conectar ninguno de sus ataques con su cuerpo, mientras él podía materializarse y causar cuanto daño quisiera. El rubio también se las veía complicado, ya que no tenía libertad de movimiento al tener que cuidar de no dañar al desmayado Uchiha en su espalda. No obstante, quedarse allí tampoco era una opción y menos cuando vio como de la pared tras suyo salió la cabeza de Zetsu, quien antes estuvo bajo sus pies. Naruto se movió lo más lejos que su reducido espacio le permitía para mantenerse lejos de ambos akatsuki.

―¿Creían que podrían escapar tan sencillamente? ―preguntó la parte negra del akatsuki planta.

―¡Quítate de mi camino, maldito! ―ordenó con molestia Uzumaki mirando hacia sus alrededores sin encontrar forma de huir.

―Será más sencillo si te dejas llevar por las buenas ―sugirió la parte blanca del akatsuki mirándolo con una irritante sonrisa―. Si te resistes, el niño Uchiha podría terminar muerto por tu culpa.

―No crean que dejaré que nos lleven a mí o a Sasuke ttebayo ―aseguró el jinchuriki mientras movía como podía sus manos para hacer unos sellos―. Kage bunshin no jutsu ―dijo invocando más clones.

Uno de los rubios sostuvo al azabache mientras los otros dos preparaban un rasengan para ir contra Zetsu. Él simplemente volvió a hundirse en el suelo mucho antes de que siquiera el ataque estuviera cerca de tocar su cuerpo. El jinchuriki deshizo su ataque al perderlo de vista, pero se cubrió las espaldas con ayuda de su clon. El enmascarado siguió reteniendo a los demás para que ninguno pudiera ir en su ayuda. Naruto se sentía acechado, el ataque podía venir en cualquier dirección, mas contrario a lo que se esperaba, Tobi apareció delante del rubio que estaba con el azabache. Abrió los ojos sorprendió al no darse cuenta del momento en que llegó hasta posicionarse tan cerca sin que siquiera lo notara.

―¡Naruto cuidado! ―gritó Hatake dándose cuenta tarde que estaban siendo retenidos por un clon de sombras.

Se sintieron estúpidos al caer en un truco tan sencillo. Ahora por su descuido Uzumaki debía vérselas cara a cara contra el enemigo. Tobi dio un fuerte golpe al de ojos claros, quien apenas consiguió bloquear el ataque. Se negaba a sí mismo moverse sin llevar a Sasuke con él, dado que en un mal movimiento podría ser el otro quien recibiera el ataque de lleno. El brazo con el que había lanzado el ataque el akatsuki atravesó los brazos del rubio. De un momento a otro, movió sus brazos más rápido y al terminar de atravesar su cuerpo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El impacto mandó a Naruto a volar contra la pared, causándole un gran daño a su espalda.

―¿Lo tienes, Zetsu? ―preguntó el akatsuki viendo apenas por sobre el hombro al otro.

―Ya destruí los clones ―respondió el hombre planta acercándose con Uchiha cargado en un sólo brazo como si se tratara de una simple bolsa―. Y este sigue sin despertar ―afirmó moviendo un poco al ninja desmayado.

―¡Quita tus sucias manos de Sasuke! ―exclamó Naruto comenzando a cubrirse por el chakra rojizo perteneciente al bijuu en su interior―. ¡Suelta a Sasuke ahora mismo! ―repitió su orden.

―Será mejor que también lo pongamos a dormir o será un problema ―dijo el enmascarado más para sí mismo que para el otro.

―No me importa que me hagan a mí, pero nadie tocara a Sasuke ―rugió con la voz de demonio mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Tobi observó como el manto de chakra del zorro iba extendiéndose más y más por el cuerpo del rubio. Sin embargo, antes de atacar tuvo que detenerse al ver algo que no se esperaba. Él y nadie pudo prever lo que sucedió, hasta el rubio inconscientemente detuvo el avance del manto de Kurama al ver una lastimada y blanca espalda frente suyo. Sasuke estaba parado delante de él, cubriéndolo. El enmascarado volteó a mirar a su compañero, quien se suponía lo tenía en sus manos, mas él mismo no conseguía explicarse cómo logró moverse y tan rápido. Empero, Tobi miró mejor la situación dándose cuenta de un detalle importante que lo hizo sonreír bajo la máscara.

―Sasuke ―llamó el rubio a su espalda―. ¿Por qué tú…? ―preguntó sin terminar lo que quería decir.

―Él sigue inconsciente ―afirmó Tobi con alivio en su voz viendo a Uchiha parado frente al jinchuriki sin moverse, apenas manteniendo una pose de defensa.

Uzumaki se sintió horrible al verse protegido por su amigo, cuando éste todavía ni estaba despierto. Aquello le recordó a los exámenes chunnin, cuando Rock Lee había sido noqueado por Gaara durante su combate y aun así se levantó y mantuvo una pose de ataque. Demostrando la fortaleza de su convicción en aquel combate. Y esto indudablemente se lo rememoraba, pero en un escenario que no debería ser. Él era quien debía salvar a Sasuke, no éste a él. Mas, pasada la sorpresa inicial, Tobi decidió reanudar lo que hacía. Después de todo, el azabache no podría pelear ni estando en sus cinco sentidos. Por lo cual, activó su mangekyo sharingan para inducir al jinchuriki a un genjutsu y así llevarse a ambos con calma.

Con lo que nadie contaba era con que los ojos negros de Sasuke activaran también el mangekyo sharingan y lanzaran el amaterasu contra Tobi. El enmascarado retrocedió envuelto en aquellas flamas oscuras intentando evitar que lo consumieran por completo. Los ninjas de Konoha se acercaron a atacar al ver esa valiosa oportunidad. Zetsu hizo lo posible por retenerlos nuevamente, empero no era capaz de ayudar a Tobi y detenerlos por su cuenta estando expuesto frente a todos. Los akatsuki se vieron forzados a emprender la retirada dejando atrás a sus presas. Una vez que ellos abandonaron el lugar la única preocupación de Naruto fue su mejor amigo, quien se encontraba gritando de dolor mientras su ojo sangraba.

―Sasuke ―llamó preocupado mientras el chakra de zorro abandonaba su cuerpo―. Resiste, la ayuda ya viene ―afirmó al ver a Haruno acercándose a ellos.

Uchiha no fue capaz de sostenerse mucho más tiempo por sí mismo y volvió a desplomarse, siendo atrapado por el rubio. Sakura se acercó a él concentrando chakra en sus manos para comenzar los primeros auxilios, mientras Naruto seguía sujetando su cuerpo. La de ojos verdes tenía una expresión muy seria, las heridas en su cuerpo eran demasiado graves y de seguir a la intemperie no podrían salvarle la vida. Kakashi se ofreció a ayudarlo cargando a Uchiha parte del camino, mas fue rápidamente rechazado por el de ojos claros, quien puso al moreno en su espalda y lo cargó todo el camino hacia la aldea de la Hoja.

 

_“¿Por qué siempre Sasuke? Siempre que intento ayudarlo, termino siendo salvado por él. Ni siquiera estaba despierto y aún así fue quien me protegió”_

 

 

Uchiha abrió los ojos con dificultad. Parpadeó varias veces intentando ubicar el lugar donde estaba, se sentía mareado y a lo lejos oía voces amortiguadas. Lo que fuera que estaban diciendo no lo entendía del todo por el momento, pero su adormilado cerebro creía reconocer esas voces como familiares. Con la recuperación de la consciencia también vino el dolor de su cuerpo, ardían los múltiples cortes, quemaduras y posibles fracturas en sus huesos. Sin la capacidad regenerativa que le daba tener a Orochimaru encerrado en su cuerpo, tomaría bastante tiempo su recuperación. Sin embargo, ya no importaba. No tenía apuro en recuperar su salud sin tener un objetivo por el cual moverse.

―Te hemos realizado los primeros auxilios y varias curaciones ―habló la rubia Hokage acercándose a él―. Lograste tu cometido ―anunció esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

Ninguna palabra salió de la boca del azabache. Sólo se limitó a mirar hacia el suelo de forma desinteresada. Sus ojos parecían vacíos y su rostro un lienzo blanco libre de cualquier expresión. Alegría, tristeza, felicidad, odio y demás parecían haberlo abandonado. Antes con facilidad se podía percibir su gesto engreído, su actitud altiva y la ira guardada en su mirar, empero ahora se lo veía como un muñeco. Se movió con esfuerzo y logró sentarse derecho en la cama mirando a Tsunade a la espera de que siguiera hablando. No preguntó nada sobre su destino y al notar la falta de intención en hacerlo, ella continuó lo que iba diciendo.

―Ganaste ―repitió con palabras más claras por sí aún el menor no captaba que su venganza fue completada―. Uchiha Itachi está muerto ―dijo ella con un gesto de tristeza al ver el nulo cambio en el pálido rostro.

El azabache recordó haber visto a Itachi caer muerto frente a sus ojos luego de haber picado su frente como hacía cuando era tan sólo un niño. Esa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios manchados de sangre mientras pronunciaba las mismas nostálgicas palabras que siempre le decía, era algo que quedaría grabado a fuego en su memoria. Mientras él se perdía en sus intentos de organizar todos los fragmentos de antes de perder la consciencia, Tsunade meditaba cómo hablarle sobre su situación acerca de su estancia en Konoha. No era tan simple lo que hizo como para dejarlo pasar simplemente, pero tenía esperanza de que la muerte de Orochimaru e Itachi sirvieran para compensar su traición a la aldea.

―Los miembros del consejo de Konoha y yo hemos estado debatiendo acerca de tu reintegro a la aldea ―explicó siendo ignorada por Sasuke, quien apenas si parpadeaba o la miraba de reojo como única muestra de que estaba oyendo algo―. No será sencillo porque escapar de la aldea es algo muy serio, pero dado que asesinaste a dos traidores creo que podremos hacer algo para que se te perdone.

Ella esperó pacientemente a recibir alguna respuesta de su parte, pero seguía con aquella mirada sin brillo y ninguna palabra salida de su boca. Finalmente cansada de estarle hablando a la nada, se decidió retirarse a seguir con sus asuntos diplomáticos. El regreso del Uchiha a la aldea de la hoja era lo que tanto ansiaba Naruto, pero Tsunade tenía sus dudas acerca de dejarlo verlo en aquel deplorable estado. Más aun, sabiendo cuanto se había esforzado el rubio en traerlo de regreso. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Naruto al ver a su amigo más muerto que vivo? Ella temía lo que pudiera suceder y por ello decidió que lo prudente era esperar a que Uchiha asimilara un poco mejor su situación antes de dejarlos verse. Pese a todo, había asesinado a su propio hermano y quizás lo que requería era un tiempo a solas para procesarlo por completo.

Sasuke al verse solo nuevamente en la habitación observó la ventana, notando el cielo nublado, anunciando que pronto llovería. Los recuerdos de su pelea con Itachi comenzaron a acomodarse en su cabeza. Los repasó mentalmente como si de una película se tratase, intentando identificar sus propios sentimientos al respecto, encontrándose con nada. No había sentimiento que pudiera describir su sentir en aquel momento. La única palabra que podía utilizar en ese instante era: vacío. No había tristeza por su hermano asesinado por sus propias manos, mas tampoco había la alegría esperada al hacer justicia por su clan. Todo era tan diferente a cómo lo esperaba. Alguna vez creyó que devolver el prestigio a su clan le daría la máxima satisfacción de su vida, empero no había nada de heroico en un acto que pecaba de orgullo disfrazado de justicia.

 

_Él estaba sonriendo. ¿Por qué Itachi sonreía? ¿Era por qué fui débil y logró acorralarme? ¿Sería esa su forma de decirme que sin importar cuanto me esforzara él siempre sería superior a mí? No murió por mi mano como quiero hacerme creer. Algo le sucedió hacia el final de la pelea, comenzó a toser sangre y de no ser porque cayó muerto por su cuenta, podría haberme matado. Estuve acorralado sin siquiera poder moverme para salvar mi vida, ¿qué hice mal? Entrené, me volví fuerte, corté mis lazos y dejé que el odio y la oscuridad consumieran mi corazón, pero fallé. ¿Este es el fruto de tantos sacrificios? ¿Sobrevivir sólo por mera casualidad? Ahora no tengo un objetivo y el que me aferraba a la vida durante tantos años se fue. ¿Qué debería hacer de ahora en adelante? Supongo que nada. No tengo razón de ser, después de todo, yo mismo me prometí conservar la vida hasta acabar con la de Itachi. Quizás ya sea hora de que me reúna con el resto de mi familia en el más allá._

 

Pensó pesimistamente el azabache sentado en su cama del hospital. No tenía deseos de nada, meditó la posibilidad de reintegrarse a los shinobis de la aldea de Konoha, pero ¿para qué? Allí sólo jugaba a ser un ninja, siempre todos manteniéndose bulliciosos y con aquel espíritu de compañerismo que tanto lo irritaba. No le veía el caso a esforzarse por todos los aldeanos de la aldea que alguna vez lo ignoró siendo consciente de lo sucedido a su familia, puesto que no era sordo como para ignorar como lo veían como un simple “superviviente”. Para los altos mandos de la aldea seguramente él no significaba más que una mera muestra de un poderoso doujutsu. Ese era el destino de aquellos que eligieron ser shinobis, tal y como dijo alguna vez Zabuza: ellos eran armas. Instrumentos usados por aquellos con dinero y poder.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su escandaloso ex compañero de equipo, quien haciendo honor a su sobrenombre, ingresó por la ventana de su cuarto. No esperaba aquello de su parte, cualquier persona normal habría ido a visitarlo entrando por la puerta, pero Naruto tenía que ser único hasta para llegar. Uzumaki sonrió alegremente mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba en el borde inferior de la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Sintió deseos de golpearlo por ir a molestarlo cuando intentaba ordenar sus propios pensamientos. Y aquel rubio escandaloso lo último que haría era silencio. Ya podía despedirse de la capacidad de oír sus propios pensamientos.

―Hola, Sasuke ―saludó con la mano en alto el jinchuriki―. Tuve que entrar por la ventana porque la abuela Tsunade no me dejaba venir a verte.

―¿Eso no te dice que no deberías estar aquí? ―cuestionó alzando una ceja viéndolo inexpresivo.

―Qué frío eres conmigo y yo que te traje cargando todo el camino ttebayo ―protestó Naruto mirado con una falsa sonrisa a su amigo, ya que para él no pasó desapercibido ese oscurecimiento en su mirar.

―¿Esperas que te lo agradezca? ―preguntó recostándose nuevamente en su cama sin quitarle la vista de encima.

―No, pero al menos deberías estar feliz por traerte de regreso a tu hogar ―dijo cruzado de brazos. Sentía que algo no andaba bien con Uchiha, pero no estaba seguro de qué ni de si deseaba averiguarlo.

―Debiste dejarme morir donde estaba ―afirmó el azabache mirándolo con gran frialdad―. Ese era mi destino, morir junto al responsable de la masacre de mi clan y poner fin a nuestro legado maldito.

―¡Me importa una mierda esas cosas del destino! ―exclamó el rubio enojado acercándose a sujetar su ropa del cuello mirándolo con gran molestia, la cual enmascaraba la tristeza que le daban los pensamientos de su mejor amigo.

―No puedes entenderme ―declaró Sasuke sin inmutarse por lo que hacía―. ¿No te lo dije antes? ―preguntó fijando su mirada en la contraria―. No sabes lo que significa perder un lazo porque tú nunca tuviste a nadie y jamás entenderás lo que se siente ―expresó enojado el moreno.

―Yo sí te entiendo ―afirmó el blondo dispuesto a golpearlo por ser tan terco respecto a su propia vida―. He vivido en soledad toda mi vida, sé por lo que estás pasando. Yo…

Empero, la pelea entre ellos se vio interrumpida por una muy enojada Hokage, quien fue alertada por una de las enfermeras de que se oían gritos dentro de la habitación de Uchiha. Ninguna de las que oyó el alboroto se atrevió a entrar a detenerlos o decirle a Naruto que no tenía permitido estar allí sin autorización de la quinta. Por lo cual, lo más sensato que hizo una de ellas fue ir a notificar a Tsunade, dejando en sus manos como proceder. Nada más oír eso, ella fue hasta la habitación jalando de la oreja a Uzumaki para sacarlo a rastras de ese lugar mientras lo iba regañando frente a todos los que estuvieran por los pasillos en ese momento. El jinchuriki seguía molesto por la actitud del Uchiha y en gran medida preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer.

―Naruto, ¿me estás oyendo? ―preguntó la Hokage al darse cuenta que desde hacía mucho que estaba hablando sola―. No puedes acercarte a Sasuke.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó él con el ceño fruncido mirándola fijamente―. No le veo nada de malo a hablar con mi mejor amigo.

―Aun no sabemos si no tendrá que ir a la prisión ―habló ella de forma directa, dejando mudo momentáneamente al otro, por lo cual procedió con su explicación―. Haberse ido de la aldea, unirse a un criminal de alto nivel como Orochimaru y asesinar a dos ninjas renegados altamente peligrosos convierte a Sasuke en una amenaza si no se puede controlar.

―¿Controlar? ―preguntó Naruto enojado por dicha palabra que usó―. ¿Por qué habría que controlarlo? Es un ninja más de esta aldea como tú o yo ttebayo ―afirmó firmemente.

―Lo sé, Naruto ―suspiró Tsunade apoyando una mano en su hombro―, pero también es un Uchiha. El último que queda, su línea sucesoria es un riesgo para todos si llega a caer en manos equivocadas ―explicó buscando las palabras más suaves para no alterarlo.

―No pareciera que estuvieran hablando de un shinobi de la aldea, sino de alguna clase de arma ―comentó insatisfecho por esa vaga explicación.

―Los ninjas somos armas ―declaró ella mirándolo con tristeza―. Recuerda la norma número veinticinco de un ninja ―dijo, pero al ver como se quedaba viéndola sin entender respondió por él―. _“No importa la situación en la que estés un ninja jamás debe mostrar sus emociones. Lo importante en el cumplimiento del deber es no permitir que las lágrimas afloren en los ojos”._ En pocas palabras no tenemos permitido mostrarnos sentimentales sin importar las circunstancias y como Hokage debo pensar en todos los pros y contras de tener a tu amigo aquí y qué hacer si decide irse de nuevo.

Uzumaki oyó esas palabras ante las cuales bufó con molestia, dado que desde su enfrentamiento con Zabuza se propuso no seguir un camino impuesto por las normas de los shinobis, sino seguir el camino que su corazón creyera correcto. Y de ninguna manera aceptaba que el posible encarcelamiento de su mejor amigo como parte de sus decisiones. Por ello, en contra de todo lo que le ordenó la Hokage hacer, él seguía visitando frecuentemente el hospital a escondidas. Se colaba por la ventana o usaba su jutsu de transformación para ingresar allí sin ser visto. Sin embargo, deseaba no haberlo hecho. Desde aquel día en que lo vio por primera vez, Sasuke no volvió a hablar y se negaba a comer. No entendía la razón de ello, pero para poder mantenerlo con vida se le estaba pasando alimento por intravenosa.

Nadie sabía la razón de que Uchiha no quisiera abandonar su cama o no intentara hacer algo más que estar ocupando una cama del hospital. Sus heridas estaban recuperándose bastante bien y pronto podría ser dado de alta, sino fuera porque estaba desnutrido. Llevaba varios días ignorando a quienes le hablaban y a la comida servida en la bandeja. Si no fuera por los leves movimientos que de vez en cuando realizaba, cualquiera podría asegurar que Sasuke estaba muerto o era un muñeco de tamaño natural. Sólo Naruto permanecía allí durante horas, aun sabiendo que no tendría respuestas de quien consideraba su mejor amigo. Él intentaba hablar de lo que fuera que le viniera a la mente; como habían cambiado las cosas en la aldea, aventuras que vivió junto a los compañeros de su generación mientras él estuvo ausente. Cualquier cosa que pudiera despertar el mínimo interés en el otro, pero nada.

―Tú tienes un sueño, no lo dejes morir ―soltó en una ocasión Sasuke mirando a Naruto con un gesto parecido a la lástima.

Aquella vez, Uzumaki no supo que responder, no por sus palabras sino por la expresión facial con la que eran dichas. Aquel rostro parecía expresar cansancio, pero no físico sino de la vida misma. El dueño del sharingan nunca mostraba signos de tener deseos de abandonar aquella cama. Cosa que llevó a Naruto a preguntarse porque su amigo parecía querer morir, pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a hacerlo de manera rápida y menos dolorosa. Agradecía que no hubiera intentado matarse o alguna locura similar, pero con tal despego a la vida, no comprendía porqué prolongar de esa forma su sufrimiento. Lo que el rubio no sabía es que esa era precisamente la razón, el azabache no se creía merecedor de una muerte piadosa. Sentía que aun habían muchos pecados que expiar por lo cuales morir de forma lenta, era lo más sensato según su mente.

Naruto pese a todas las negativas de parte del azabache siguió insistiendo cada día en mostrarle las cosas por las cuales valía la pena vivir y levantarse. Tener a Sasuke allí no significaba nada para el de ojos azules si sería de esa manera. Él quería a aquel que fue su primer lazo, quien con sólo unas cuantas palabras, así fueran aquellos insultos de juego, lograban hacerlo sonreír y no a la cascara vacía que sólo llevaba el rostro y el nombre de quien recordaba. Comenzó a invadirlo un sentimiento de culpa al pensar que si él hubiera conocido a su familia sabría mejor como ayudar al otro.

 

_“Tal vez si lo hubiera vivido en carne propia Sasuke sabría que puede contar conmigo para decirme lo que le molesta”._

 

Aquella mañana, Naruto se levantaba perezosamente de su cama queriendo ir al hospital a ver como seguía su amigo Sasuke, pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Kakashi a su casa. Más específicamente ingresó por su ventana diciéndole que lo solicitaba la Gondaime con prisa. La seriedad en el rostro de su maestro le dio muy mala espina y activó su estado de alerta frente a lo que podría encontrarse. Se vistió deprisa y lo acompañó como le pidió. En su camino el mutismo estuvo incomodándolo mucho, quería saber lo que sucedía, pero Hatake sólo respondía una y otra vez que era la Hokage quien le daría las respuestas y detalles que quisiera. Al llegar a la torre se sorprendió de ver a todos los sapos allí afuera esperando.

―¿El jefe sapo y Gamakichi? ―preguntó mirándolos curioso cada vez más perdido respecto a lo que sucedía.

―Hey, Naruto ―saludó Gamakichi alzando su pata hacia él.

―¿Qué están haciendo aquí tan temprano? ―preguntó curioso mientras hacía muecas de extrañeza―. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

―En realidad… ―quiso responderle al blondo, mas fue interrumpido antes de lograrlo.

―Cállate, Gamakichi ―ordenó su padre con voz firme evitando que le dijera algo al rubio―. Deja que Tsunade y el jefe de los sapos sean quienes le expliquen la situación.

―Entonces sí sucedió algo ―comentó el rubio con molestia al darse cuenta que al parecer todos le ocultaban algo―. Explíquenme qué es lo que está pasando.

―Naruto ―llamó Kakashi con seriedad―. Date prisa, te están esperando adentro.

Ante el comentario de su maestro, no tuvo más opción que obedecer y entrar a la oficina, donde lo esperaba el resto del equipo siete, es decir Sakura y Sai, junto a Shizune, la Hokage y unos sapos que no había visto antes. Pasadas las presentaciones de los maestros sapos que le enseñaron en modo ermitaño a Jiraiya, llegó el momento más tenso y, como diría Shikamaru, problemático para la rubia. La noticia que tenían que darle al rubio era demasiado triste incluso para ella. Siendo que a ella, una mujer anciana cuyas personas valiosas habían ido muriendo a lo largo de su vida, le costó asimilarlo, no quería imaginar lo que sería para Uzumaki. Empero, al menos no fue ella quien tuvo que soltar las palabras que destrozarían a su protegido.

―Jiraiya-chan está muerto ―dijo Fukasaku repentinamente queriendo ser lo más directo posible.

―Eso… ―intentó hablar el contenedor de Kurama, quedándose sin palabras para expresar como se sentía en ese momento.

Aquella afirmación tomó por sorpresa a Naruto dejándolo en completo shock sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué decir al respecto. Lo único que atinó a meditar fue ¿por qué lo hizo? La misión era infiltrarse a donde se creía que estaba el líder de los akatsuki. ¿Era su culpa? ¿Murió por intentar protegerlo de aquella organización? Cuando salió de su casa esa mañana pensó en muchas posibilidades, especialmente sobre cosas relacionadas a Sasuke. Quizás complicaciones para darle el perdón por su traición a la aldea, empeoramiento de su salud, hasta podía aceptar un nuevo intento de huida, pero nunca pensó en la muerte de su querido maestro.

―Jiraiya-chan dejó un mensaje que creemos que tú puedes descifrar ―dijo el anciano sapo, teniendo apuro por averiguar el contenido de dicho mensaje.

No obstante, Uzumaki no respondió a lo que estaban diciendo los demás, cosa que los extrañó bastante. El rubio nunca solía saber cerrar la boca y que ahora lo hiciera era bastante llamativo. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Los sentimientos del de ojos claros no se mostraron en su rostro, su expresión sólo era seria y un tanto rígida, pero nada más. No encontraban sus ojos llorosos o su voz quebrada como supusieron que estaría. El anfibio lo miró un tanto impaciente. El tiempo corría y el muchacho que fue aprendiz de su alumno no parecía prestar atención al grave asunto que tenían entre manos.

―A la mierda todo ―soltó repentinamente Uzumaki dándoles la espalda completamente molesto.

―Naruto, ¿a dónde vas? ―preguntó Sakura preocupada por su actitud.

―Si él hubiera sido el Hokage nunca te hubiera mandado a una misión así de peligrosa ―dijo Uzumaki saliendo de la oficina dando un fuerte portazo al hacerlo.

―¡Naruto! ―gritó la de cabellos rosados en tono de regaño por ser tan injusto con su maestra, cuando ella también estaba de luto por la muerte de quien fue su compañero y amigo.

―Detente, Sakura ―ordenó la quinta Hokage con voz seria―. Déjalo. Necesita pasar unos momentos a solas ―afirmó ella comprendiendo la necesidad del otro de estar un tiempo a solas.

Naruto caminó por la aldea con las manos en los bolsillos mirando fijamente el suelo sin alzar la mirada. Varios sentimientos se arremolinaron en su interior. Desde el enojo hasta la tristeza, culminando en la melancolía, bellos recuerdos de sus momentos junto a quien fue su maestro llenaban sus pensamientos en esos instantes. La culpa acudió deprisa a su pecho, casi al instante de salir de la oficina de Tsunade, la había lastimado. Ella era como una abuela para él, siempre cuidándolo y velando por su bienestar. Incluso le había estado ayudando con lo relacionado a… Sasuke. En ese momento, las palabras del azabache parecieron cobrar sentido en su cabeza. Mas fue interrumpido por una voz familiar.

―Oe, Naruto ―llamó Iruka al ver a su ex alumno caminando por la calle―. Oí que últimamente estás realizando muchas misiones peligrosas. Todo el mundo en el pueblo está hablando de ti ―dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo al saber que los esfuerzos de Uzumaki por ser aceptado en el resto de los aldeanos comenzaban a funcionar―. ¿Qué te parece si te invito al Ichiraku? ¡Tomaremos ramen! ―exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

―No, gracias ―rechazó sencillamente el de ojos claros pasando al lado de él, continuando con su camino sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

Ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta cuando su antiguo maestro Iruka pasó a su lado y lo saludó de no ser porque éste mismo se hizo notar al hablarle. Umino con sus años de conocer al rubio sabía que esa actitud que estaba mostrando frente a él era extraña. Sus ojos parecían haber perdido aquel brillo característico suyo y faltaba aquella contagiosa energía que parecía nunca agotarse de su cuerpo. El castaño era ignorante de la noticia que acababan de darle a su alumno, pero independientemente de eso, tenía claro que algo grave le estaba sucediendo, aunque no se lo expresara en voz alta. Esa misma noche, Iruka supo la razón del comportamiento de Naruto: el deceso de Jiraiya. Un suceso trágico para todos. Especialmente para aquel rubio que lloraba a mitad de la noche en una solitaria banca.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo para lamentaciones y eso le quedó claro al jinchuriki, cuando al día siguiente Shikamaru fue a buscarlo a su casa para saber acerca del código que hasta el momento nadie había podido descifrar. Los del departamento de inteligencia de Konoha había pasado la noche en vela y gran parte de esa mañana intentando averiguar cual fue la información obtenida por el sannin. Empero, todos fracasaron miserablemente. La única esperanza que quedaba, eran las personas que fueron cercanas a él y dos de ellas, Tsunade y Kakashi, fueron descartados rápidamente. Dependían del rubio, a quien nadie había visto salir de su hogar desde el día anterior, cuando se despidió de Iruka sonriéndole “animado”.

Nara fue a buscarlo con la convicción de hacerlo recapacitar acerca de su actitud victimista. Akatsuki podría aparecer en cualquier momento y Naruto estaba perdiendo el tiempo lamentándose en su departamento. Él también había perdido a su maestro, pero ahí estaba, luchando por construir un mejor futuro para “el rey”. Aquellas generaciones venideras debían llegar a una aldea segura, por lo cual no podían darse el lujo de quedarse lamiéndose sus propias heridas. Eran ninjas y como tales tenían la facultad y la obligación de suprimir sus emociones, aun las más dolorosas eran renegadas en cuanto el deber llamaba. Por ello, le recordó a Uzumaki el motivo de su lucha y la motivación de Jiraiya para arriesgarse de aquella manera con una misión de ese tipo.

 

Luego de aquello, Naruto mostró una gran sonrisa y puso manos a la obra para ayudar en el descifrado del mensaje.

 

No podía llorar, pues sus amigos y compañeros se preocupaban, así que no volvió a hacerlo.

 

Se negó a guardar luto por su maestro sabiendo que el peligro los acechaba, compensó aquello con duro entrenamiento.

 

No se permitió borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios temiendo que sus palabras perdieran sentido para Sasuke. Si él se mostraba destrozado, ¿cómo podría animar al otro?

 

Durante los días que el rubio estuvo ocupado con aquella petición, Sasuke se extrañó un poco por su ausencia. Estando en el hospital no pudo enterarse de lo sucedido con el rubio, mas intuyó que algo sucedió al pasar días sin recibir la visita del que consideraba su ex mejor amigo. Él siempre iba a visitarlo sin falta en cada oportunidad e intentaba darle ánimos sobre los motivos por los cuales debería volver a comer y levantarse de aquella cama, pero le parecían intentos estúpidos acompañados de palabras vacías. Ya no tenía nada por lo cual valiera la pena luchar o esforzarse. Nuevamente estaba solo. O al menos esos eran los pensamientos que constantemente cruzaban por su mente. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que sintiera extraña la ausencia del otro.

 

_Qué raro que Naruto no haya venido como siempre. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo inútil que es intentar decirme cómo vivir? Este lugar ya no es mi hogar, no puede serlo siendo que los traicioné y me uní a quien asesinó al tercer Hokage. Haberme encargado de dos traidores es lo único que me separa de la pena de muerte según dijo Tsunade, pero nada realmente me lo garantiza._

 

―Buenos días, Sasuke-kun ―saludó Haruno con una sonrisa entrando a la habitación―. Lo lamento, pero hoy no podrá venir Naruto ―explicó de forma calmada, pese a ser rotundamente ignorada por el otro.

Ella cambió los vendajes notando como la mayoría de sus heridas estaban bastante cicatrizadas, pero no podía pasar por alto la perdida de peso en Uchiha. Se le veía pálido y bastante ojeroso. Según le comentaron las enfermeras, durante la noche solía despertarse gritando y provocaba escándalos que molestaban a los demás pacientes. Todo era tan diferente a como imagino que sería tenerlo de regreso. Casi hasta deseaba nunca haberle pedido a Naruto que prometiera recuperarlo, debido a que en esas condiciones sonaba más piadoso cualquier otro destino que el actual que llevaba. Y hablando del rey de Roma, justo iba entrando por la puerta.

―¿Quién dijo que no podría venir hoy ttebayo? ―preguntó Uzumaki saludando muy animado.

―Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Sakura sin entender que hacía allí cuando por lo general se la pasaba entrenando―. Pensé que estarías en el campo de entrenamiento.

―Ya estuve y como terminé pronto gracias a mis grandes habilidades de futuro Hokage, vine a ver que el Teme no estuviera haciendo alguna tontería ―bromeó llevando sus manos detrás de su nuca.

―Pero yo creí que tú… ―quiso decir ella siendo rápidamente interrumpida.

―Nee, Sakura-chan ―llamó Uzumaki llevando las manos a su propio estómago―. ¿Crees que podamos comer algo juntos? ¿Algún ramen? Es que el entrenamiento me dejó muerto.

―No tienes remedio, Naruto ―regañó ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

―Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan ―celebró el rubio sentándose al lado de la cama de Sasuke.

Ella salió de la habitación, pero se detuvo un momento en la puerta queriendo oír lo que decían Naruto y Sasuke cuando estaban a solas. Sin embargo, sólo había silencio. Se atrevió a espiar por la ranura de la puerta viendo que ellos no se decían palabra alguna. Sólo se miraban fijamente como si con eso ellos de inmediato supieran todo lo que las palabras no alcanzaban a expresar. De un momento a otro vio a Uchiha alzar su mano y tocar el rostro del de ojos claros. Creyó verlo mover los labios y decir algo muy bajo que sólo el jinchuriki oyó. Fuera lo que fuera que dijo, provocó que éste se levantara con una expresión de enojo y se acercara deprisa a la puerta. Por lo cual ella misma se dio prisa en inventar una excusa.

―Naruto ―habló ella inventándose una excusa―. Olvidé preguntarte si querías el ramen con…

―Ya no lo quiero ―respondió él con seriedad pasando de largo.

Ella se quedó allí parada, en el umbral de la puerta, sin entender qué es lo que había sucedido allí y sin saber si entrar para revisar al azabache o correr tras su amigo rubio. De Sasuke no obtendría respuestas, por lo cual se decantó por la idea de perseguir al Uzumaki, él seguramente podría aclararle las cosas. Lo perdió de vista pronto, ya que éste corrió a toda velocidad de allí y para poder hallarlo tuvo que detectar su chakra. Aquel rastro la llevó hasta el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, donde lo vio golpeando unos árboles completamente molesto. Ella hasta ahora no lo había visto así, mas en cuanto él la notó, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le sonrió amablemente como siempre.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura-chan? ―preguntó con las manos detrás de su nuca, ocultando sus nudillos lastimados.

―¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Sasuke-kun? ―cuestionó ella sin responderle a su pregunta―. Saliste corriendo sin detenerte.

―Nada ―dijo renuente a mirarla a los ojos―. Ese bastardo sólo dice puras estupideces ―afirmó él con una mirada perdida en el verde césped en el suelo.

―¿Te insultó o algo por el estilo? ―cuestionó ella preocupada por lo que pudiera haberle dicho.

―No ―negó moviendo su cabeza mientras le daba la espalda―, pero dice que quiere morir ―reveló con un tono de voz monocorde que no le dejaba saber si sentía tristeza, enojo o temor por esas palabras.

―Descuida, Naruto-kun ―quiso consolar ella, consciente de que la perdida de Jiraiya era muy reciente y perder otra persona cercana podría generar un gran daño a su mejor amigo―. Entre Tsunade-sama y yo estamos buscando la forma de darle tratamiento y de convencerlo de que vuelva a estar como antes.

―Sé que ustedes podrán y descuida, yo me encargaré de que no intente alguna locura mientras se recupera ttebayo ―prometió él con el pulgar en alto.

Haruno le sonrió a su compañero de equipo y se retiró de allí para volver a sus labores en el hospital. El resto del día trascurrió de forma rutinaria para ella, atendiendo a los pacientes, curando heridos y ayudando a Tsunade y Shizune en la oficina. Fue estando allí donde se enteró de algo que su mejor amigo había omitido contarle. El sapo anciano que entrenó a Jiraiya le había ofrecido entrenarlo en el Monte Myoboku y fue rechazado por el rubio, quien alegó que prefería entrenar en la aldea por su cuenta. Pese a las repetidas veces en que se le insistió ir, Uzumaki se rehusó firmemente a dejar la aldea. Dejando a todos desconcertados por su cabezonería, ya que nadie podía explicarse a qué se debía tal renuencia, empero Sakura tenía una leve idea de lo que podría estar pasando por su cabeza.

Cuando la noche cayó sobre la aldea de la Hoja, la kunoichi de cabellos rosados fue hacia la habitación donde se estaba quedando su ex compañero de equipo. Necesitaba privacidad para hablar con él sin que nadie interviniera. Conociendo a Uchiha supuso que posiblemente la ignoraría también, como venía haciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Siendo honesta con ella misma, lo hacía desde antes de largarse de la aldea, pero esta vez tenía que escucharla a como diera lugar. No era simplemente un capricho suyo o el intento de gustarle como antes, sino algo mucho más grave. Al entrar al cuarto se lo encontró sentado mirando directamente hacia la ventana. Sabía que el moreno había estado padeciendo de insomnio, por lo cual no fue sorpresivo hallarlo despierto e incluso, lo agradecía. No tendría que despertarlo para conversar.

―Sasuke-kun ―llamó ella acercándose a paso lento notando que Uchiha tenía un cuchillo en la mano listo para atacarla.

Lo más probable era que él supiera de su visita mucho antes de que siquiera diera los primeros pasos en la habitación. El moreno siempre estaba en estado de alerta y pocas veces podía ser tomado por sorpresa. Generalmente esas ocasiones sólo se daban cuando Uzumaki estaba cerca de él y parecía bajar la guardia momentáneamente.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó mirándola de reojo manteniendo, involuntariamente, cerca suyo el cuchillo.

―Es acerca de tu actitud ―dijo ella poniéndose un poco más firme con su tono de voz aunque su cuerpo temblaba un poco instintivamente temiendo lo que pudiera hacer el otro―. Tienes que levantarte ―afirmó sonando casi a súplica.

―¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes? ―cuestionó destilando hostilidad en sus palabras.

―¡Por culpa de que no sales de esa cama Naruto se está quedando atascado! ―exclamó retrocediendo un poco al verlo caminar hacia ella sin ninguna expresión y con el cuchillo en mano.

―Ese idiota no avanza porque no quiere ―respondió desviando ligeramente la mirada―. Lo que yo haga a él lo tiene sin cuidado. No tiene ninguna obligación conmigo y si yo decido morir él…

―¡Perdió a Jiraiya-sama! ―gritó con voz temblorosa mientras llevaba sus dos manos a su propio pecho―. Hace poco su maestro, al que quería como un padre, fue asesinado. No soportara que su mejor amigo también muera ―explicó ella entre sollozos―. ¿Entiendes? Por eso debes estar bien, para que él pueda estar tranquilo.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Sasuke dejándolo mudo unos instantes, ya que de todas las tonterías que el rubio le decía a diario nunca escapó de sus labios comentario alguno sobre la muerte de su maestro. Uchiha sabía poco sobre aquel hombre, pero ciertamente no era un desconocido. Apartó con algo de brusquedad a Haruno de su camino y salió corriendo de su habitación. Trastabilló un par de veces en el camino, consecuencia directa de haber estado tanto tiempo tendido en una cama sin hacer nada. Sin embargo, pronto llegó al departamento de Naruto y sin pedir permiso golpeó la puerta. No pasó mucho tiempo para que un sorprendido rubio la abriera sin entender a qué se debía que estuviera allí.

―Sasuke ―exclamó sorprendido mientras abría por completo la puerta―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Teme? Deberías estar en el hospital…

―No me lo dijiste ―susurró con enojo Sasuke mientras lo empujaba hacia adentro del departamento.

―Oye, bastardo no entres sin permiso a la casa de otros ―reclamó Uzumaki cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

―¡No me lo dijiste! ―gritó molesto sujetándolo del cuello―. Tú estás peor que yo y te atreves a darme discursos sobre lo buena que es la vida.

―No entiendo de lo que estás hablando ―respondió confundido mientras apartaba sus manos con cuidado―. Mírame, yo me encuentro perfectamente. En cambio, tú debes volver pronto a que te revisen y que te curen los pies. Mira que venir descalzo, ahora estás todo lastimado…

―No es cierto. Tú no estás bien ―afirmó seguro de sus palabras Uchiha ignorando los cortes en su piel luego de haber estado corriendo con los pies desnudos―. ¿Has intentado alguna locura?

―Oye, yo estoy bien ―repitió de forma mecánica el rubio intentando sujetar sus brazos para llevarlo de regreso al hospital.

―¡No, no lo estás! ―se negó evitando que lo tocara―. Sé que murió tu maestro, pero sigues sonriendo. Las veces que me has ido a ver…

―Eso es porque ya superé la muerte de Ero-sennin ―dijo Naruto enojado arrugando el entrecejo.

―No lo hiciste ―contradijo Uchiha parándose más firmemente frente a él―. Tus ojos, lucen vacíos.

―Esos son los tuyos, Sasuke. No te confundas ―pidió el blondo sujetándolo de la ropa―. Y ahora mismo te llevaré al hospital y pediré a Tsunade que te amarre a la cama si es necesario para que no vuelvas a salir hasta que dejes esas estupideces sobre morir.

―La única estupidez es esa hipocresía tuya ―dijo dándole un golpe para que lo soltara.

Aquel golpe fue respondido en poco tiempo por el jinchuriki, quien se enfrascó en una pelea contra Uchiha. Ambos se estaban dando puñetazos en el suelo de la casa de Naruto, siendo por mucho, los más dañinos los que daba el de ojos claros, al estar Sasuke tan debilitado. El prolongado tiempo que llevaba sin comer o dormir bien, habían deteriorado bastante su salud, por lo cual ganarle una pelea al otro o siquiera sostenerla, era imposible para él en esos momentos. Dominado por la ira, Uzumaki se había enfrascado en esa pelea sin medir consecuencias y fue cuando vio sus manos manchadas con la sangre del otro en que reparó en el daño que le estaba haciendo. Se apresuró a detenerse, siendo por suerte unos golpeas no tan graves, semejantes a los que se darían en un entrenamiento cualquiera.

―Yo… lo siento mucho ―se disculpó de inmediato el rubio mientras sentaba a Sasuke en el suelo y revisaba su rostro minuciosamente buscando alguna herida grave― Sasuke…

El blondo se sorprendió de lo que estaba viendo, nuevamente las acciones de su amigo le quitaban las palabras de la boca, el moreno estaba llorando. Derramaba abundantes y cristalinas lágrimas de sus ojos negros mientras sus dos manos sujetaban su rostro atrayéndolo hacia él. Las pálidas manos acariciaron las marquitas en las mejillas de Naruto mientras los ojos oscuros eran ocultados tras sus párpados.

―Estás sufriendo ―susurró sin siquiera mirarlo―. Desde hace unos días en el hospital lo noté. Tu mirada se parece demasiado a la mía y… duele ―expresó con la voz quebrada.

El jinchuriki se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Sasuke y comenzó a gritar de forma desgarradora, como si fuera que le estaban aplicando alguna clase de tortura. El dueño del sharingan sólo se limitó a abrazarlo dejando que se desahogara a gusto. Uchiha no había derramado lágrima alguna desde la masacre de su clan, desde aquel fatídico día que marcó su tierna infancia a la edad de siete años. No obstante, ver a su amigo ocultándose detrás de esa sonrisa vacía, lo lastimaba. Lo dañaba más que cualquier otra cosa, ya que podía sentir aquel dolor como si fuera el propio. Se llegó a preguntar ¿por qué sus amigos pasaban por alto eso? ¿Cómo es que Sakura puso más atención en decirle a él que viviera su vida y no al rubio? Sasuke rápidamente llegó a la conclusión que esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante tenía la culpa.

―¿Estás mejor? ―preguntó cuando sintió que los hipidos del blondo comenzaron a cesar.

―Esto es patético ―dijo entrecortadamente mientras se limpiaba un poco para poder verlo de frente―. Tú eres el que quiere morir, yo… yo debo estar bien. La aldea, tú, todos dependen de mí.

―Sí, yo quiero morir porque mi vida no tiene sentido o propósito ―confirmó Uchiha viéndolo seriamente―, pero tú tienes sueños, metas. No puedes quedarte atrapado cargando con mis pecados. Yo mismo soy una carga para cualquiera que se me acerque.

―No lo eres ―negó Naruto sujetando con fuerza sus hombros―. Tú eres la persona que yo más amo y no puedo soportar verte de esta manera.

Aquella confesión era algo que ciertamente Sasuke no esperaba y mucho menos podía creer. ¿Amarlo a él? ¿A un idiota que lo traicionó y además era débil? Un simple estorbo que no dejaba el hospital simplemente por su carencia de energía. Cualquiera en su lugar se habría repuesto en poco tiempo. Eran ninjas. Instrumentos hechos para la batalla y las misiones, lo que debió hacer fue levantarse de la cama y seguir su vida, mas no podía. Cada vez que intentaba vislumbrar el futuro se topaba con la más absoluta oscuridad. Su único camino era dejarse ahogar por aquella tristeza que lo llevaría lentamente a la muerte. Empero, ahí estaba la razón por la que tuvo que abandonar la cama que fijo como su lecho de muerte.

―Tú no me amas, sólo estás diciendo eso para darme algo por lo que vivir ―respondió tristemente Sasuke, ya que anhelaba que esas palabras fueran verdaderas mas no podía creerlas.

―Yo te amo, es cierto que en verdad no quiero perderte ―repitió buscando sus labios, siendo rechazado por el moreno.

―Cuando perdí a mi clan estuve muy triste todo el tiempo, aunque nadie lo notara, me forcé a mí mismo a no mostrar mis sentimientos como un digno ninja. Creía que eso era la verdadera fortaleza ―explicó Uchiha mirándolo serio―. No quiero que estemos juntos sólo para aliviar el dolor que sentimos, Naruto ―confesó con una mirada anhelante de amor, pero llena de pesar.

―¿Por qué no podemos al menos ser un poco felices? ―preguntó retóricamente el rubio bajando la cabeza.

―Oí que debes ir a entrenar fuera de la aldea ―comentó cambiando drásticamente de tema haciendo que el otro alzara la cabeza―. Te propongo algo ―habló el azabache tomando un poco de aire―. Vuelve a confesarme que me amas cuando vuelvas de ese entrenamiento.

―¿Qué dices? ―interrogó sin entender aquella extraña petición.

―Si cuando regresas vuelves a tener aquel brillo vivaz en tu mirada aceptaré tus sentimientos ―expresó mirándolo con aquella intensidad que le decía que el moreno también tenía esos sentimientos por él, aunque no los dijera en voz alta―. Quiero que estemos juntos, pero no de esta forma.

―Pero tú… ―dijo inseguro el rubio.

Durante aquellos días estuvo muy preocupado por el azabache. Su maestro había muerto mientras él estaba fuera de la aldea, lo que inevitablemente lo llevó a pensar en diversas cosas. ¿Si se hubiera quedado allí habría cambiado algo? ¿Y si en vez de salvar a Sasuke acompañaba en la misión a su maestro? ¿Valió la pena ir por el azabache cuando éste ni siquiera quería vivir? Aunque negara una y mil veces que tener al moreno consigo era un error, cuando estaba solo en ocasiones esos pensamientos cruzaban su mente sin permiso. Eso no hacía más que agravar la culpa que sentía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan desgraciado de siquiera meditar la opción de que fuera mejor tener a Sasuke muerto o en manos de Akatsuki que a su maestro muerto? Se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos desde antes de iniciar la misión de recuperarlo y ahora que finalmente lo alcanzaba, pensamientos de arrepentimiento lo hacían dudar de sí mismo.

―Yo tengo que volver a empezar, Dobe ―dijo con una mueca de cansancio―. Antes de amarte como se debe, yo mismo debo poder reconciliarme con mi propio pasado y las consecuencias de lo que elegí. ¿Entiendes?

El rubio entendía un poco las palabras de Sasuke, lo estaba haciendo por su bien y por el de ambos. Si querían estar juntos debían superar la oscuridad de sus propios corazones primero. Por ello se permitieron disfrutar de cada segundo que el astro rey les diera antes de hacerse presente y marcar una nueva separación entre ellos. Esa noche ambos se sentaron en el tejado del departamento del rubio y comieron ramen abrazados mientras miraban las estrellas. Ese sería el último recuerdo que compartirían juntos antes de que Naruto se marchara al día siguiente para su entrenamiento y Sasuke le diera un nuevo rumbo a su vida. Estaban el uno para el otro para lo que hiciera falta, pero no estarían juntos propiamente dicho hasta superar aquel obstáculo que residía en el interior de cada uno. Sin embargo, aunque sus cuerpos estuvieran separados físicamente, sus corazones no lo estaban. El lazo que los unía podía tensarse, e incluso volverse casi invisible al cubrirse por la confusión de sus respectivos lutos, pero nunca romperse.

 

 

_En el mundo shinobi no había tiempo de sentimentalismos y la hostilidad era parte del panorama cotidiano. Sin embargo, seguían siendo humanos, sus heridas sangraban al ser heridos y sus ojos lloraban las pérdidas de alguien amado. Quizás al mundo no pudieran mostrarle aquella faceta tan vulnerable, pero entre ellos nunca haría falta fingir ser algo que no eran. Empero, hasta el día en que se liberaran de la oscuridad en sus corazones, no podrían entregarse al otro sin restricciones. No obstante, tenían aquella promesa de volver a verse y esperar pacientemente el día en que pudieran amarse. Se sanarían a sí mismos primero y luego se volverían a ver con todo el amor sincero que profesaban mutuamente._

 

OWARI

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
